


I raise you pillowforts

by CloveeD



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Scars, actually it doesn't look like anything, but i say it's pillowfort, did i mention pillowfort, it's a thing, marriage proposal inspired, pillowfort, steter practice, under a hood of red, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloveeD/pseuds/CloveeD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reasons to marry Peter Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I raise you pillowforts

 

"Reasons to marry me: We'd eat pizza and listen to good music together and we'd probably fuck 14 times a week and buy too many pets and build pillow forts." from this [post](http://crgasmic.tumblr.com/post/108857295881/reasons-to-marry-me-wed-eat-pizza-and-listen-to)

Headcanon of Stiles accumulating battle scars after years of running with the wolves.

**Author's Note:**

> Steter practice. Wiggly lines unfixable. I insist we keep this short.


End file.
